Is this the End ?
by Shadows of Rohan
Summary: When Haldir's death is counted he is sent to the Halls of Mandos ... he chooses not to stay there and is sent to earth ... What wil happen to the Captain when he knows nothing of the people and surroundings about him ?


Is This The End  
  
By the Shadows of Rohan  
  
Disclaimer: (( PeachBlossomLuver )) Do 'ya think I'd be writing one of these if I owned it? Well, I don't, so therefore - IT'S NOT MINE!!!! (( Mutt of Lothlorien )) Dude . can I own Haldir ? (( Peter Jackson )) No . he's mine .. back off ((Mutt of Lothlorien )) Please ? (( P.J and PeachBlossomLuver )) NO!!! (( Haldir )) Don't I get a say in this ? (( Mutt )) Depends on what side you take . (( P.J )) I own him that's final  
  
(( Haldir )) You don't own me . (( Tolkien )) Ok . all of you . I wrote the damn books so EVERYONE in them is MINE .. (( Mutt )) So . can I have Haldir ? (( Tolkien )) How much will you pay me ? (( P.J Peach and Haldir )) *blank stare* (( Mutt )) *pulls out 47 cents* I have this and thats it . (( Tolkien )) All right . *takes money and walks off* (( Mutt )) Awesome I just bought Haldir . (( Haldir )) That's not right . (( P.J )) There goes my play-mate . *pouts and stalks off* (( Peach )) Now THAT'S not right . (( Mutt )) *looks to Haldir with the ' Come Hither' look and disappears upstairs* (( Haldir )) *Follows curiously*  
  
The rain beat down upon already faded eyes. He brought down an orc, then to his left another was diced. Before he could react towards the one at his right a sword made its sheath into his side. A painful surge of electric heat shot through his system and he whirled around, slicing a Uruk Hai's head down. He heard Aragorn's call again, to make home into the Deep, and he obliged to it. Another unfair fight was brought upon him as two Uruk Hai beat down upon him at once. When those had been taken care of an electrical sensation filled his sharp senses. He felt himself go numb as a horrible pain shot through his system's nerves. He staggered a few feet and suddenly his knees gave in and his legs connected with the hard, blood stained rock beneath him. His sharp eyesight began to fade quicker, with the rain and the slowly coming darkness.  
  
Below, Aragorn saw the happenings going on. He fought his way up the Deep's wall staircase and quickly fell to his knees at Haldir's side. He caught the fading form in time to where he could whisper a quick spell. It did not reach the mind or wound's of the Captain though. His once ice cold eyes blurred with a nasty gray and the breathing beneath his golden armor was stopped.  
  
Lorien's Marchwarden had passed on into the Halls of Waiting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There, in the Golden Halls, stood Orome. "Haldir of Lothlorien. It is not your time. But you cannot return to the battle of Helms Deep. Your time upon Middle Earth has passed. I have a proposition for you. Go to another time and realm, or reside forever in the Halls of Mandos."  
  
Haldir looked around him at the halls, lined with the elves that had died in the battle that had claimed his own life. To stay here forever? That would be adding the salt to the wound. A painful reminder of how he had failed.  
  
"I choose this new realm."  
  
Orome looked him in the eyes, a stern expresion upon his face. "Are you sure? When you leave here, you shall not return. You shall follow their god's laws."  
  
Haldir thought this over. Never return? It was a steep price. But one he was willing to pay.  
  
"I accept my lord."  
  
With that, Orome raised his right hand, palm facing the Lothlorien March Warden, and a flash of light surrounded him, cutting off all senses.  
  
When he recovered from the brilliant light, he slowly took in his surroundings.  
  
Haldir was laying, face up, in the middle of a field full of horses.  
  
Hearing a thudding sound, he saw all the horses run towards it. There, by a gate, was a strange looking girl with a red bucket. Scooping out grain, she put it in buckets along the fence.  
  
This was the end of his life in Middle Earth. And from this moment, he knew that he would never be the same elf that he was before. His senses returned to him quickly, as he stood to observe this new place; Ears perked at the sound of the slightest nicker; Ice blue eyes caught the site of the smallest field mouse scurrying under his feet. He wore a traditional white tunic and leggings, with silver seems and embroideries. Around where he had lay, his weapons were scattered. He picked up his sword and sheath and tied them to his hilt belt. He grabbed up his quiver that was filled with five arrows and finally his bow and twin short swords.  
  
With everything in place and order he started to make his short trek towards the fae at the gate of the large horse field. A brute stallion shoved his nose into Haldir's back and pain seared through him. He fell to his knees and whispered a numbing spell on himself. He looked up to make sure the fae had not seen or heard his biddings. The stallion whickered curiously as Haldir took to his feet again.  
  
' Nuruhen . Damn horse' he muttered to himself as he started off again.  
  
He took in the horse's colourings, size and breed as he looked him over. The markings were strange. He had yet to encounter a splotched horse as this. Brown and White? I have only seen solid colours, but this one is of two . He reached out to the horse's lace and was returned with a nip at the hand. He scowled and whispered ' Damn horse' again. His icy eyes locked with the orbs of this steed's. One was pure ice, like his own, and the other a light brown.  
  
He marveled at the site and whispered a name in elvish. " Nuruheim ." The horse didn't respond, but earlier, when Haldir mentioned ' Damn Horse' his lobes perked forward with joy.  
  
He heard someone come up behind him, and turned to face them. It was the girl at the gate.  
  
She was of medium height, and had black hair halfway down her back, and the tips of her hair were a strange royal blue . Emerald green eyes looked back at him, with a quizzical expression. The strangest thing of all would have to be the clothing she wore, and the jewelry that went with it.  
  
"What are you doing in my field?" she asked, glaring slightly at him.  
  
Haldir was offended. Did they not know that he was coming? With the gods' black humor, probably not.  
  
"I am Haldir, MarchWarden of Lothlorien, and I have come here by the powers of the Valar."  
  
The girl just looked at him. "Bull. I don't believe that for a second. What are you on, and where in God's name did you get those clothes?"  
  
"On? Milady, I d not understand what you say. I am not 'on' anything. I died, and Orome said that I could either have a new life here, or that I would reside in the Hall of Mandos, where all fallen warriors go when they are killed in battle."  
  
" OK . whatever. Another dilusional crackpot won't a difference in this household." She rolled her eyes skywards and looked around one last time.  
  
Behind Haldir, the brown and white, 16.1 hand paint, shoved him into the girl who stood before him. He winced in horrid pain as he pulled back from the girl as quickly as possible.  
  
" Sorry, milady .-" he was cut off before he could finish.  
  
"All right you crackpot I have a name . It's Jessi. Stop calling me Milady." She looked to the horse. " I see you have made a new friend . This is Dartanion. "  
  
" Damn horse." He muttered as he looked around. The paint's ears perked again at the sound of his new 'name'.  
  
" Ah, I see he has taken a liking to that name you've given him .Very becoming of him." She smirked and checked around one last time before speaking again. " OK, as this is already freaky i'm going to call the national guard tomorrow . to lazy to now. Here, how 'bout we get some food . "  
  
He wasn't exactly sure about what she was saying, but he did understand food. He obliged to her offer and followed her back towards her home. The stallion dubbed Dartanion followed him as far as he could then nickered and bucked wildly when he left the field. 


End file.
